Last To Know
by YaoiFanGurl2667
Summary: "Ishida, calm down!" Ichigo smacked the picture frame away, it hit the floor and both the glass and picture frame shattered into a hundred pieces.  What Lies Has Been Told About Ichigo.
1. The fight

"Get out now! Ichigo" The young broken hearted Quincy screamed at his lover, throwing one of his favourite pictures of them; their first date at the Circus. It was also Ichigo's first time at a Circus.

"Uryuu this is awesome, thanks for bringing me!" Ichigo warped his arms around Uryuu and kissed his cheek.

"Smile!"

Just as Ichigo kissed Uryuu a photographer took a picture of the lovely couple.

"That'll be a dollar five." The man pulled out the polaroid and stuck out his hand.

Uryuu placed the money in his hand and took the picture, "Thanks" he said with a crooked smile. "Our first date, our first picture, and also your first time at a Circus!"

Ichigo stopped and looked down at Uryuu gave a smile, and kissed him. Kissed him like he never kissed anyone before. It felt like their first kiss all over again. Sparks were flying.

"Ishida, calm down!" Ichigo smacked the picture frame away, it hit the floor and both the glass and picture frame shattered into a hundred pieces.

Uryuu started to cry harder when he watched the picture frame hit the floor. Ichigo walked slowly over to the crying Quincy with open arms. Uryuu Smacked him across the face. Ichigo could feel tears coming. "I'm Sorry..." He turned and grabbed his keys and bag; Uryuu had already packed for him.

Ichigo slammed the door behind him. Starting to cry himself. Uryuu flinched at the sound.

Ichigo throw his stuff in the back seat, then got in the front, he started to cry. Maybe even harder then Uryuu. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, god damn it!" Ichigo started slamming his head on the steering wheel, tears still rolling down his face. "Why is this happening? I don't even know what I did..!"

"Stupid Ichigo!" Uryuu cried as he bent down to clean up the mess, remembering the photos that Renji had given him. He started crying harder. "I can't believe he did that!"


	2. The Call

""Yah dad, yah it's Ichigo...Yes yes I know. Well I was just letting you know that I'm coming home for a couple days...well Uryuu is really mad at me, and kicked me out...I don't fucking know why! He just started yelling at me when I got home from work...yes I tried talking to him, I tried calling the house, and his cell and he isn't answering...dad...I don't know what to do...I'll be there soon okay...yah bye.." Ichigo hung up the phone with his dad and kept driving. Ichigo looked into the rear view mirror. "Fuck, I can't show up to my dad's when I looked like I cried for like 3 hours." Which he has but not for 3, more like 2 hours.

He pulled into the drive way after a half hour of driving around town to try to get rid of the puffiness and redness in his eyes. Ichigo hit his head against the steering wheel before getting out. He walked up to the door, about to knock and froze. "I can't believe after all those years living with Ishida, I'm coming back to this place." He turned the knob, ready for his father to come out of nowhere and kick or punch him. Instead he was sitting in the kitchen with two cups and he had a serious face on him for once.

Ichigo set his suitcase on the floor, next to the stairs and went and sat next to his father.

"Hey dad.."

"Hi... So you want to talk about it?" Isshin said as he took a sip of what ever he was drinking. Ichigo looked at his father and looked away, tears coming to his eyes once again, "Not really, I just want to up stairs and think by myself." With that Ichigo went and grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs fighting back tears.

* Back at Ichigo's and Uryuu's place*

Uryuu throw his cell phone on the bed and left it there. "God I wish he would stop calling me!" Uryuu slammed the door on his way out and went to unplug the house phone from the jack. A second before he unplugged it the phone rang, he noticed the number. "This is part your fault, Renji." The Quincy pulled on the cord and the phone cord popped out of the jack, thinking about what Renji did.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh Ichigo, should be home in an hour or so, and I'm almost done." Uryuu said as he was making dinner. It was Ichigo's favourite; strawberry salad.

Uryuu placed the salad into the fridge and started to set the table, when the phone rang. He placed the plates down and walked over to the phone.

"Renji?..." He picked up the phone. "Hello Renji, Ichigo's not home yet from..."

"I don't want to talk to Ichigo, I want to talk to you..."

"About?"

"Ichigo..."

"So you called me to talk about Ichigo...why?"

"Cause I have some bad news..."

"W-what do you mean b-bad news?"

"I mean he...mmm c-cheated on y-you..."

"C-c-cheated on me...? What p-proof do you h-have? I don't b-believe you" Uryuu can feel tears coming but held them back as hard as he could.

"I have pictures"

"P-pictures...?"

"Yah, I will show them to you. Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes." Then the line went dead.

Uryuu stood there still holding the phone, shocked. After a minute or so, he hung up the phone and sat down on the chair.

"Ichigo...cheated on me...I don't believe it...I don't...When...Why?" Uryuu put his head into his hands and started to ball.

After five minutes he wiped his eyes and grabbed his coat and headed out to meet Renji.

"I didn't think you would show" A voice came from behind him. Renji came out from the shadows.

"Well I wanted to see the proof you got..." Uryuu looked away when he talked to him, trying not to make eye contact.

"Here you go then" Renji handed the heart broken Quincy an envelope. Uryuu opened it and just stared at the photo of Ichigo and Byakuya. Byakuya was giving Ichigo a blow job. He could feel tears coming, he turned and ran back up to his apartment, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No, this can't be! NO!" Uryuu slammed the door of their apartment. Without even thinking he started to pack up Ichigo's things. Just as he finished Ichigo walked through the door. (Chapter 1 Starts Here) 

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* Back at Isshin's place.*

"Fuck, my tooth brush is still back at the house...well Ishida should be at work by now, I will just go and grab my tooth brush before he gets home." With that Ichigo grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

The End


	3. The Photo

The door opened slowly and quietly. Ichgio looked around the dark apartment. "Smells like him." Everything was clean; like always. "I should leave a note before I leave explaining why I came here." He went over to the desk in the study and started writing a note to Uryuu, but before he started, he noticed a picture. "What the fuck is this?" Ichigo picked up the picture, staring at it in shock. "Where the fuck did Uryuu get this picture!" There was a click and the door opened, Uyruu walked in and turned on some lights.

"URYUU!" Ichigo screamed at Uyruu once he was in view.

"I-Ichigo? What the? Why the fuck you here!" Uryuu screamed back.

"I came to talk to you and then found this." Ichigo lied and held up the picture of him and Byakuya.

"Renji gave it to me..." Uryuu crossed his arms and looked away. "And told me what you fucking did, instead of going to work the other night."

"And you fucking believed him!" Ichigo threw the photo to the floor. "I thought you trusted me, I guess not since you believed this fucking lie about me."

"Well it's kind of hard not to believe when there is a fucking photo for proof Ichigo!" They were face to face now, screaming at each other.

"Are you fucking kidding me Uryuu! This isn't me! I would never cheat on you! This is so photo shopped!" Ichigo leaned in a little closer.

"I-ah" Uryuu looked away fast and then down to his feet. Ichgio could hear quiet sobs coming from the Quincy. Ichigo reached out and put one hand on his shoulder and one under his chin. He slowly lifted up Uryuu head. He looked away once Ichigo caugh his eyes. "Uryuu look at me..." He still looked away. "Please..." He turned a little, just enough to see his eyes; the big brown eyes he had fallen in love with. He could see the hurt in Ichigo eyes, but also forgiveness.

"I-Ichigo...I-I-I'm so sorry...I-I don't know why I believed him! I just seen the photo, not thinking and got mad...I'm so sorry. I over reacted a little..."

"A LITTLE! Uryuu, you kicked me out!"

"Okay, maybe I over reacted a lot, but will you forgive me?" Uyruu looked up into those big brown eyes. Ichigo looked back into those blues eyes, he felt a hand slowly touch his face. "It's okay Uyruu, I know you over reacted, I forgive you." Ichigo leaned in and gave him a kiss.


	4. I Love You

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Ichigo let go of the embrace and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see a certain soul reaper." Ichigo slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

*******Soul Society*******

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo asked everyone while running through the streets.

"He's at the gym." Hitsugaya yelled out as Ichigo ran passed him.

"Thanks-" Ichigo flash step to the gym.

"RENJI!" Ichigo burst through the doors. The red headed soul reaper looked up from the bench press.

"Oi, Ichigo. What are you doing here?" Renji grabbed a towel and swept the sweat off his face.

"I'm here because you gave this to Uryuu." Ichigo throw the photo at him, Renji caught it and looked at the picture.

"I see you found it." Renji said without looking up.

"What were you thinking? Trying to break us up?" Ichigo screamed. Every one in the gym looked at him.

"Yes." Renji dropped the picture and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and pulled him in and kissed the orange hair teen. Ichigo's eyes widened, he pushed him hard, but Renji pulled harder and deepened the kiss. Ichigo brought up his fit and punched Renji in the side of the face. The red head stubbed back a little. "What the fuck Renji! Is this why you sent that picture to Uryuu? You of all people should know that I'm in love with the Quincy! Fuck." Renji just looked down.

"I did it because, well I don't know why I did it, and I just wanted love. I just thought you and me, you know?"

"Renji, look around, there is some one you know and work with, who loves you so much, and you love him too, the whole soul society knows this, well almost, but why can't you see it?"

"What are you talking about Ich?" Renji sat down on the bench press, his face in his hands.

"Renji?" He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Byakuya?" Renji turned around and seen his caption looking at him with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Byakuya. I never noticed before."

"It's okay." Byakuya leaned down and kissed the red head.

Ichigo waved by to the two Shinigami and flashed step back home.

"Where is that stupid soul reaper?" Uryuu stared at the clock in the living room, watching the second hand; tick – toc – tick. The hour hand was about to hit the 10 and the door opened.

"Uryuu? I'm home." Ichigo walked through the door. Uryuu jumped up off the couch and ran to the front door.

"Where have you been?" Uryuu throw himself into Ichigo arms and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Ichigo Scooped up Uryuu and brought him to the room and placed him on the bed. "I went to get something."

"What did you have to go get?" Uryuu asked as he gave a puzzled look.

Ichigo bent down on one knee and pulled out a box and flipped it open.

"Ichigo..." Uryuu looked down at Ichigo in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"Uryuu, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Uryuu jumped into Ichigo's arms after he placed the ring on his finger. "I love it!" He said as the two teens fell on the floor kissing.

"I love you Uryuu."

"I love you too Ichigo." Ichigo lifted the Quincy onto the bed and they had "fun" all night.


End file.
